


La Princesa del Viento ✔

by Akobere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, F/M, InoShikaCho, ShikaTema, ShikadaiNara, Shikamaru - Freeform, ShikamaruNara, Temari - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Un carácter fuerte y aterrador, una personalidad aguerrida y carismática, una belleza inigualable e inolvidable, ello la definía bien, a la mujer ideal para sus ojos.Temari o como quisieran llamarle, los sentimientos estaban ahí, se había enamorado de... "La Princesa del Viento"
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari





	La Princesa del Viento ✔

Hace poco que prácticamente fue capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por Temari y terminó dándose cuenta de que el tiempo no había pasado en vano, parecía como si apenas ayer la hubiera conocido...

"Hay decisiones que marcan un hito en la vida"

Cuando, aunque por fuera pareciera la más habilidosa y despiadada guerrera que hubiera conocido, sabía que durante una parte de su vida si llegó a tener miedo, que era frágil como cualquier persona, pero a diferencia de otras, eligió ser fuerte en lugar de quedarse atrás.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, en el que fue capaz de superar esos nervios que lo embargaban a veces al tenerla cerca y aumentar su admiración y cierto terror por su imponencia.

"Nunca he sido un galán, pero tampoco me enorgullece llamarme cobarde ante el resto..."

Aquella particular actitud que solo lograba enamorarlo mucho más conforme el tiempo pasaba y entrar en pánico al pensar en perderla o imaginar que ella lo rechazara.

A veces su mirada parecía perdida, aun cuando sus orbes aguamarina representaban asimismo un vacío profundo y atrayente, como si viajase en su mente o se encapsulase en sus pensamientos.

"¿A dónde irá?"

Constantemente se pregunta eso cuando la veía observar un punto fijo y sin atreverse a interrumpirla o preguntarle.

El tiempo sigue avanzando sin pausa, devorando y arrasando con todo a su paso, tal vez no todo, existen muchas cosas que perduran a pesar del paso de los años.

"No poder dejar de amarte es una de ellas"

Ver su hermosa sonrisa y considerar muchas veces que era muy poco para ella, Shikamaru no se consideraba lo máximo, por ello muchas veces solo se quedaba en silencio al escucharla hablar.

"Mis palabras no valen lo suficiente como para interrumpir las suyas"

Sigue callando y hundiéndose en el silencio, atrapado por la firme idea de que nada ni nadie es capaz de reemplazarla.

La esperanza de verla otra vez, de que aquella sensación de abandono no permita que su mundo se caiga a pedazos cuando la ve partir. Teme no volver a tenerla en frente, le aterra el hecho de no poderla encontrar y le acongoja el no tenerla para sí mismo...

¿Acaso hace algo para contrarrestar ello?

Solo huye, ¿Acaso existe otra prueba de su insólita tímidez?

Un sentimiento tan confuso y fuerte que llega a parecer "irreal" en el sentido de la palabra.

Tan irreal y fuerte que en aquellos momentos realmente se sentía capaz de gritar el nombre de su amada a los cuatro vientos, de volar y cualquier otra cosa que la ciencia no certificara como segura.

Tantos momentos juntos y ahora se sorprende de no haber podido reconocer aquel sentimiento antes.

"¿Es aquello el tan mencionado amor?"

Si era lo que en realidad sospechaba, Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a ejecutar su acto sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Sus pies se movían solos, sus manos sudaban, la saliva en su boca se acumulaba más rápido de lo normal y su pecho subía y bajaba ante los fuertes latidos de corazón.

"A veces pienso que ella es capaz de leerme con la mirada"

—Estás nervioso— Ni siquiera preguntaba, ella estaba perfectamente convencida de ello

— ¿Tan obvio parezco?— Preguntó el Nara divertido

—O tal vez te conozco lo suficientemente bien

— ¿Te sientes orgullosa de ello?

Temari es demasiado linda cuando sus mejillas toman un leve sonrojo... ¿Por qué se sonroja?

"A veces es lindo pensar que el sentimiento es recíproco"

Recíproco o no, Shikamaru quiere intentarlo...

—Temari, yo quiero, ser más que amigos... Yo quiero estar contigo...

¿Porque voltea? ¿Acaso tan irrelevante le pareció? ¿Sus sentimientos valían tan poco?

Shikamaru carraspea la garganta y solo se dedica a observarla, al menos hasta que ella vuelve a mirarlo de reojo.

—De acuerdo, acepto— La rubia vuelve a sonreír con sus mejillas acaloradas — ¡Pero esto será muy problemático!

Solo alguien como Temari respondería una declaración de tal modo, así es ella, La Princesa del Viento...


End file.
